


Unnamed

by Yhantou (yhantou)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhantou/pseuds/Yhantou
Summary: One day, Credence and Nagini in Paris.
Relationships: Credence Barebone & Nagini
Kudos: 1





	Unnamed

On the foggy banks of the river, an early morning market was set up.  
The newspaper vendor Credence was looking for was among them.  
  
After cautiously touching the coins in his jacket pocket, he started down the stairs one at a time. Two ten centimes coppers and one fifth-centimes, for a total of twenty-five centimes.  
He didn't know how much bread he could buy with this, as he had never been in charge of grocery shopping. All he knows is that it buys some newspapers and three sheets of rough drawing paper. Nothing is too much, nothing is too little. The owner of circus disliked of giving anything extra to freaks was evident in this as well. When he had finished his business, he usually had not a single copper coin left in his hand. Even if he had some money in Credence, he had nowhere to go in this big city.   
Even now, months later, he still hadn't found any clues to what he was looking for.

Paris in the early morning was a different place than at night.  
The windows of all the houses were tightly closed, and anybody didn't appear there inside. The streets were deserted, which made them seem even colder to his eyes. He didn't know how far it was from Place Cachée. He tried not to think about it, because there was nothing he could do about it. He thought, even though the sky was whiter and brighter as he walked, it didn't make much difference to the freezing cold. He walked step by step, his heels half-slamming against the cobblestones. His waking head was numb from walking in the dim light. He had to pull himself together. The area in front of the market was sparsely populated, even in the early morning, but this was pickpocket's territory, and he was the one who would be targeted if he made a move. In the face of Skender's arrogance, any excuse he could come up with would be futile.  
It was obvious. He thought he knew that already. However...

Credence stared at the proffered palm.  
The man's hand was still outstretched toward him. When Credence saw the cold look in the man's eyes, he realized. The man treated Credence as if he were a person who did not understand reason.he realized belatedly what the man was trying to do.  
Twenty-five centimes. The money was no longer in Credence's pocket.  
He had just handed it to the newspaper vendor in front of him now.  
The sound of his heart was pounding in his ears. Unable to think of anything else, Credence reached out and grabbed the man's arm.  
The old witch who was selling groceries near Credence let out a short scream. Distracted by this, Credence's hand was roughly shaken off by the man. The man was saying something quickly in French. Even though he couldn't understand a single word, he could almost guess what the man was saying.   
It was too late.  
  
The shopkeepers and customers on either side of him were looking at him. He sensed an atmosphere that could not yet be called a commotion, but was far from calm, and suspicious glances came from all directions. In between the accusatory murmurs, he could hear the sneer in his ears.  
As he was exposed to all of this, his heart was beating as usual.  
It no longer mattered what he tried, it was useless.

So he had no choice.

While he was being beaten, Creedence didn't say a word to Skender. He didn't even make eye contact. No matter how roughly he was grabbed by the collar and yelled at him from a breathing distance, He stubbornly continued to turn his head from face of the owner.  
"Don't forget that I've put you here as a favor.  
Skender spat under his breath Credence to the floor with cursing. Until the owner walked away, Credence listened to the rough footsteps without moving, crouched in the corner of the dressing room.  
Eventually, he looked up.  
Through the open door, he could see a long, narrow corridor leading straight to the exit. Slowly, his eyes caught the large back of a man who was pushing up the tent curtain and was about to leave.  
It was a very defenseless back.  
Exposed to the backlight, it was tiny and insignificant. It seemed so to him. The four swaying limbs that carried the huge body were awkward. It could no longer be called human.   
It was a wriggling, ugly lump of flesh that could not communicate.

'Credence.'  
A whisper from nearby brought him back to himself.  
Through the fence of the cage, he could see Nagini with a worried look on her face. He looked away uncomfortably, feeling as if she could see through his absent-minded thoughts. He could clearly see that she had a questioning look on her face, but he couldn't response at the moment. He hadn't come here for any reason. He wasn't in the mood to talk. That much he was sure of. But so, when he thought about what he was here for, he couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
After a while, he saw her out of the corner of his eye, retreating to the back of the room. A small noise followed, and then he heard nothing.  
Suddenly, he felt terribly tired.  
Almost slipping off, Credence sat down on the floor. The iron fence, which he had taken great pains to remove the rust from during last month's cleanup, was beginning to form a speckled pattern again when he looked at it up close. Regardless, he leaned his head against the fence and closed his eyes.  
Almost all the members of the circus went to bed. The darkness of the midnight completely trapped the vast city outside the tent, and he felt as if he was the only person alive and moving in the whole world.  
And he heard the sound of water dripping somewhere.   
  
He felt a wet cloth being pressed against his forehead. Opening his eyes, he saw Nagini's thin fingers moving, wiping away the dried blood from the edge of Credence's lips. Meekly, he let her wipe his face, and a moment later, her palm touched him. He felt something cool smeared on the bruise under his left eye. The nasal odor seemed to be an ointment, and her hand slowly slid down to his temple and then to his forehead. It seemed that she was touching him here and there with her fingertips to see if there were any wounds on his body.  
She might have been doing that for a long time, unless he said something.  
'...I will get better soon.'  
For the first time today, the words he spoke from his thirsty throat were feebled. It must have sounded miserable. Even so, he didn't know what else to say. If there were any other words to say, he couldn't find them. Not now.  
Because Nagini kept pursing her lips and looking as if she was struggling with something.  
  
"I shouldn't have come here tonight." That was the first thought that came to his mind as he took a breath. Tomorrow, the pain would subside somewhat, and in a few days, the swelling on his cheek would not even be visible. And yet. "Why did I come here?"  
The intensity that had been building up in his chest had somehow quieted down.  
The touch of her palm on top of his was soft, reminding him of what he had left behind.  
Unable to help himself, Credence raised his eyes. The other side of the sooty fence blurred in his vision.

**Author's Note:**

> Need bridge-novel from FB1 to FB2......  
> My original version is written in Japanese.  
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.


End file.
